


Only You

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arachnophobia, Cuddling, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Spiders, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza has an unreasonable fear of spiders.</p>
<p>Mirajane has an unreasonable girlfriend who wakes her up at three am to get rid of spiders.</p>
<p>It's just an average day, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr (@ice-bringer), but I decided to change it a bit and make it longer... enjoy!

“M-Mira… Mira… MIRAJANE!” The sound of Erza’s panicked voice shocked Mirajane from her slumber, and she jolted forward with adrenaline. It was still dark outside, and Mirajane blearily checked the time on the alarm clock in their room.  _3:23 AM._ Mira turned to Erza with a sleepy smile, and pulled the red head into her arms.

“What is it, Erza?” She tried to keep her voice soothing, but the concern was not concealed by her smile. Mira reached out and threaded her fingers with Erza’s. Both were strong and lean, but one was shaking in fear. Erza’s eyes were wide, her face paler than the hair she buried herself into. Without looking up, she pointed to the bathroom door.

“In there… Mira, please help!” She shuddered, clutching Mira's back with a desperate need.

“What’s in there, sweetie? Can you tell me?” Mira cooed, stroking her fingers down Erza’s back and scratching comfortingly at her scalp. Erza shuddered anew, but for an entirely different reason.

“The legs… Oh God, Mira, the  _legs_!” 

“Is there a… a spider, in the bathroom again?” Mirajane grinned, halting her fingers on Erza’s hair. Erza whined in disapproval, snuggling in closer to Mirajane’s shoulder.

“Yeah, and it’s a big one. Can you please-”

“Of course.” Slowly, as not to startle the already quaking Titania, Mirajane eased herself from their shared bed. She padded barefoot, wearing only the silk nightie she donned in the summertime, and opened the bathroom door to face her enemy. 

There it was, in the corner of the room, under the sink. It had two legs twitching on the wall, the rest were planted firmly on the floor. It was at least four inches in diameter, but Mirajane knew that Erza would have reacted in the same way if it had been one inch in size or fifty. She chuckled to herself.

“Can you pass me a cup and a piece of paper.” She called through into the bedroom. The response she got was a long, drawn out moan.

“Can’t you kill it?” Erza whined, popping her head around the door with a reluctant expression.

“No! It hasn’t done anything wrong, I’ll just put it outside. Paper and cup, please.” Mira’s voice was as musical as usual, but the command was still apparent in her tone. There was a moment of silence, and then rustling. Erza stuck her hand through the door, holding out a plastic cup and a page ripped from the latest issue of ‘Sorcerer’. Mira took the offering, and advanced on her prey.

The spider never saw her coming. She had it covered with the cup- being careful not to trap it’s legs- and slid the paper underneath in under a second. It protested against the plastic walls, jumping and scuttling, as Mirajane lifted it to her eye level.

“The great Titania, brought to her knees… by you.” She mused.

“Sh-shut up!” Erza’s indignant yell came from the doorway this time, having confirmed that the bathroom was, in fact, safe from all threats. Her arms were folded, and she rubbed her hands over her upper-arms in soothing motions. Her gaze, filled with contempt, briefly flicked to the captured spider. When it moved to meet Mira’s clear blue eyes, she smiled softly.

“You’re the only person I trust to do this. If it were anyone else, I would be afraid they would keep that fiend and throw it on me in my sleep!” She exclaimed, shivering at the disgusting thought.

“Now Erza, you know most of our guild wouldn’t do that.” Mirajane moved past her, and Erza leapt back at being in such close proximity to the creepy crawly. As Mirajane advanced to their window, Erza continued to speak.

“Natsu would! So would Gray, Gajeel… maybe even Cana and Happy, if the mood so struck them.” Erza huffed. She opened the window to help Mirajane, who shook the spider out into the warm summer breeze. Erza slammed the window shut, afraid that the spider might crawl back up and into their bedroom.

“Right,’ Mira turned, leaning over to kiss Erza gently on the nose. “Let’s go back to bed.”

They both yawned as if Mirajane’s words had reminded them of their own fatigue, and then laughed at their synchronisation. Linking their gingers together, they crossed their room and crawled back into bed. Erza wore the same pink Heart Crux pyjamas that she always wore, and lay on her back, arm raised in silent offering. Mirajane complied, lying on her slide and getting as close to Erza as she could be. And that's how they fell asleep; tangled in one another, and enjoying the rest of their night in peace.


End file.
